


Black Eyes

by antiquepearl



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, One Shot, black eyed kids, mentios of sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquepearl/pseuds/antiquepearl
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! MY DEAR GUPPIES!!!! Here in america where i live, it's a holiday thats celebrated often and it also one of my favorite! so to celebrate i give you this fan-fiction! comments and kudos are welcomed!!





	Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! MY DEAR GUPPIES!!!! Here in america where i live, it's a holiday thats celebrated often and it also one of my favorite! so to celebrate i give you this fan-fiction! comments and kudos are welcomed!!

Every year on Halloween america has a party and all the nations are invited. England and america will also take the time to scare the pants off of the other, usually England would win but little did he know that america never really tried. America could scare England easily but never has because his ‘monsters’ are far more dangerous than England's.

Most of the time the other nations go to his Halloween party to see how the two would scare each other. Usually it's just harmless parks, one year america even got Russia in on the action and used him to scare England. According to England, It was the only time america ever claimed victory. America never used any of his monsters like England does, in reality he was never scared by England's monsters but just pretend to for the sake of fun. Sometimes it's fun to be scared.

America still didn't call any of his monsters to this day because in reality. . . he was a monster. He wasn't always a monster, in fact he was made what he is recently. The others didn't know and they were never meant to find out, until one dark, stormy Halloween night. 

America’s Halloween party was in full swing, America and England still hasn't done their fright to each other yet and everyone was waiting in anticipation for it. Midnight, the time when all creatures start to wander the earth and one particular creature had a goal in mind. A pale white girl went up to the door and knock three times and waited for an answer.

It didn't take long for america to answer the door, a small part of him knew who was already at the door but smiled his usual oblivious smile. “Yes, is there something I can help you with?” He asked happily but on the inside he was screaming for this child to leave. The girl was wearing a black hoodie, and with her head bowed she asked in a monotone voice. “Can I come in and call my mother, he is very worried.”

The other nations were behind America watching the exchange. All of them looked at the girl with fear and a sense of uneasiness. From the moment America opened the door this feeling washed over everyone but America. America still smiled brightly at the girl but didn't say anything. He changed his eyes to where they were pitch black and stared at the girl. The other nations couldn't see this because America was facing away from them. “I’m afraid not, come back another time.” 

The girl finally lifted her head to show. . . pure black eyes. “We need you Alfred, you're the only one who can help.” The girl said and the other nations were completely freaked out now. America looked shocked at that, the only reason he would be needed is if. . .

“Why is it that you need me?” America asked wanting to know just in case he was wrong. “Mother is dying, he wanted you to be the next.” She said as she took a small step back almost inviting america to follow her. America was conflicted to say the least if he leaves then the others might know what he is but maybe he could make up an excuse. 

Meanwhile out of all the other nations England was the most shocked at seeing the girls eyes. Finally he found his voice and grabbed France’s hand with fear in his eyes. France looked to England with curiosity. “Oh my god. No, no.” England whispered and the other nations turned to him. “Alfred close the door!” England said with wide eyes and fear in his eyes. America sighed. ‘Of course, he has them in his country.’ America thought and the girl started to talk again.

“Mother really wants you big brother. Time is running out.” She blinked twice a she looked at Alfred. “Big brother!?” Canada asked shocked. America sighed again and turned around, his eyes still black. The other nations saw this and backed away with fear. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I must leave. Sorry England i guess we won't have a scare this year.” With that said America stepped outside his door and closed it slowly, the last thing he saw was his fellow nations looking at him with fear.

The girl put her hand on his shoulder turning him around to face her in the process. “I’m sorry, but he was very adimate about wanting you.” America looked at her with sadness in his eyes. “But at the cost of other nations being afraid of me.” The girl looked down with sadness as well. “I’m sorry. . . please come with me.” The girl held out her hand and America took it the two teleported to a small abandoned house in an empty neighborhood. All the houses looked like they needed to be condemned but the two walked up the pathway and into the home. 

“We’ve been waiting for you big brother.” There were three children in the main room of the house that said that to him and all america did was nod once before walking future in the house with the girl by his side, the other children stayed in the main room. “Mother is in here.” The girl opened the door and left while america went inside and closed the door behind him.

Inside the room was bare except for the man who sat in a wheelchair in the middle of the room. America approached the man and knelled down in front of him. “Oh mother.” He said before taking out a handkerchief and wiping his face of drool that was pouring out. “You haven't been taking care of yourself again.” He said and backed up and sat on the floor with a bright smile on his face as he looked at ’mother’.

“It’s been awhile, sorry that i haven't been around. Nation duties and what not, But I'm here now!” America said brightly the man in the wheelchair still UN-moving. America looked don saddened by his mother unresponsive behavior until finally the man stood up from the wheelchair. Alfred looked back up as the man started to talk. “Alfred, my son. . . you are the oldest out of all five of my children. My time is over, and in my place shall be you.” america looked shocked at what he was saying but didn't not move from where he sat. 

“Mother, are you sure i am ready, what about my brothers and sisters. Will they allow me to lead them? What about feeding and birthing more?” america asked worried about his ‘family’ future. “You needn't worry your pretty little head my son for when i die you will know everything you need to know.” the man said as he laid a hand on america's shoulder. America looked conflicted for a moment before looking at his mother with a determined face.

“If that is what you wish then I shall do my best for this family.”the man smiled and moved his hand to Americas cheek. He gasped and the two gained a dark aura and the man started to chant.

“_ I am your mother, I am everyone’s mother. It is i who decides who lives who dies. It i who decides who feeds me who flesh and soul i devour. tonight and forever this shall be yours to decide. For you are now mother. “ _

As soon as the man got done chanting the whole house shook and a dark light appeared from nowhere and everywhere surrounding the two in darkness. Once the darkness settled the man who once stood before america was turned to ash in front of him. As for america, well his eyes turned back to their usual blue only slightly darker.

America finally stood up and looked at the ashes. “I shall make you proud mother.” with that said he left the small empty room and went into the main room where the other children were waiting. “Mother is gone and in his place is now me. Now then, it’s time you leave. go, feed.” america said and the children smiled creepily and quickly left into the night. 

As for america, well he had some explaining to do. He left and went back to his party the house was quiet so he thought everyone left but once he opened the door the nations were sitting around with various expressions on their faces. “You're still here.” america calmly said. “Yes. what the hell was that, is that some sort of joke!?” England asked from where he stood next to France. “No I'm afraid it wasn't. What you just saw was a black eyed kid. And it was all real.”

“You seem to calm about this america.” Russia said and america sighed. “Yeah i know. That's because it's not the first time I've ran into them.” america sat down in one of the chairs and a few nations moved back away from him. “That girl called you big brother. Why?” america looked to the person who asked and it was his own big brother who didn't seem scared but curious. “Because that's what they started to call me when i was turned.” the others looked like they were about to ask questions but quickly shut their mouths when america started to speak. “Let me finish before you ask anything else.” the others nodded and everyone knew they were in for one hell of a night.

“A few years ago, a child approached me asking for a ride to their mothers house and being a kind soul i was i allowed it. Well once I took her home, ‘mother’ showed up and I was knocked out. Once i woke up i was covered in blood and in an empty room with the same person looking out the window, He said ‘_ you don't have a soul, so i can't feed on you which means you cant die and you know too much. . . so what can i do with you.’ _ very soon a child with black eyes came into the room and whispered something in mother's ear. Once they did that they left and mother turned to me and said _ ‘of course, I'll turn you.’ _

Well, it gets pretty gruesome from here. He approached me and-” america paused and for a moment it seemed like he wasn't going to finish, the others were intensely listening at this point as well. “And he shoved his arm down my throat or something, it was painful but not at the same time. Apparently i passed out again and when i woke up everything was in darkness, I was blindfolded. I heard mother's voice talking to me and he said ‘_ you are now one of my children, you see a different kind of light, don't you.’ _ all I could do was nod because my throat was sore and he replied back saying ‘ _ good.’ _I heard rustling and I assumed he sat down next to me or something. 

Once he sat down, he told me: ‘_ it's a good thing you can see it our way now you know what it's like to be in a creatures shoes, Alfred F. Jones personification of the United states.’ _ it was like he knew me from the moment I was turned and he did because he was mother.” america looked away from the other nations in thought before shaking his head and continuing with the tale.

The next day my eyes were fine the only difference was they were pitch black. With help from mother i learned how to turn my eyes back to the blue you know them as. And ever since then I have lived my life as a personification normally because I wasn't really needed due to physical appearance, until today. “america paused again before saying.

“Mother died today, and in his place is now me.” america looked back up at the other nations and saw various looks among them. England was the first to speak up. “So what does this mean for us?” america sighed and was dreading to answer. “It means. . . . keep a closer eye on your people.” 

The other nations started to freak out and talk over one another in anger at america proclamation. “Is that a threat?” England's voice stood out among the others and america looked at him with almost said eyes. “no , no its not.”

Germany got the room quiet. “I think it would be best if we all left.” Germany said and most if not everyone agreed and quickly left the state, everyone except one. Alfred sighed once again and stood up to start cleaning “Alfred.” the quiet voice of Canada asked and america quickly turned around to him. Canada, your still here!?” america asked almost shocked. “Of course i'm here and there is no need for formalities, I'm still YOUR big brother.” Canada said and america smiled.

“Your not afraid?” Canada looked down and for a moment america thought he was until. “Of course I'm not afraid of you, how can i be when I'm a creature as well.” Canada said looking back at america with a soft smile while america looked shocked. “What, how did that happen?”

“The moon, i got turned into a siren. long story, crazy day.” Canada said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders making america laugh. “Wow, ok i had no idea.” 

“Well, i had no idea about you so i guess we're even.” Canada said sticking out his tongue. “You are supposed to be the older one, act like it.” america joked and the two laughed. “So. . . this is the one time of the year where we can show our true forms. . . you want to go and wreck a little havoc?” america asked and Canada smiled. “Let's do it!” the two ran out the door letting their true creatures out in the process and laughing as they made a little chaos throughout the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> question for everyone, to see anonymous comments do i cheek the box in privacy or not? sorry, I'm new to this whole thing. also this was inspired by haunting of sunshine girl over on YouTube. Her videos are fun to watch especially when you want to be scared. 
> 
> sorry if its bad, i tried.


End file.
